The Child of Hogwarts
by writeratheart007
Summary: For years there has been stories of 'The Child of Hogwarts'. People assumed it was Harry or any child who found Hogwarts more home than their own. Until Hermione was borne.
1. Chapter 1

Child of Hogwarts

Disclaimer : I don't own any of the characters (though I wish I did). Only the general plotline.

Summary : For years there has been stories of 'The Child of Hogwarts'. People assumed it was Harry or any child who found Hogwarts more home than their own. Until Hermione was borne.

Note : If you don't like Ron Bashing this isn't the story for you. I warn you it's not going to be pretty for him. And it'll have a few other matches you may not like if you don't like things going beyond the normal. Such as.. ss/HG , HP/DM , GW/RL , LL/VK

Chapter One : The birth of Hermione

It was 8 months before the death of Lily and James Potter, already Severus had begun to realize the lies he had been told, the mistakes he'd made. Their son was set to be born within 2 months, the happy mother having told the Order the good news that evening. How it tore at his heart. That is, until the surprise of both James and Lily having asked him to secretly be their sons second Godfather incase anything happened to Sirius. Lily had had another one of her bad feelings and decided to reinstate a seldom used old school rite. James surprisingly enough had grudgingly agreed that Severus was the best choice to protect him. He'd left the meeting, feeling as if he'd just signed a third life away that he hadn't even known he'd had available. Shaking his head, and knowing that it wouldn't even come up unless something happened to the stupid mutt Sirius, the Potions Professor made himself head back to home, to his dungeons under the castle of Hogwarts.

Listed as the youngest Professor in Hogwarts History, he had been there as Potions Professor as he studied for his mastery through owl correspondance in the evenings. Not that he needed the information or lessons he was sent, he could have done them with his eyes closed. But he had to pretend, as he did with every aspect of his life if he wanted to become a Master.

As Severus was just starting to get comfortable, sitting back in his chair with a cup of brandy warming in his hand. His black eyes closing as he let the warmth of his fire, a sudden ripple of magic rocked through the dungeons and then straight up through the ceiling. Followed by the sound of a screech that suspiciously sounded like it was coming from Fawkes, Dumbledores phoenix.

Sitting up rather quickly, Severus immediately grabbed his wand, beginning to move it in a quick movement. "Obs-" His words were cut off, as the flames in his fireplace turned green and he heard the Headmasters voice cut through, "Severus, come to potions room nineteen, next to the abandoned torture section." Snapping closed before he could even think of responding.

Grunting in irritation, the potions master ran to the door, swinging it open and closed in less than a second. His long legged stride carrying into the darker regions of the dungeons that the students couldn't even see, let alone get into. Some of the areas having been set with charms and spells to keep anyone but those who were recognized staff out of them.

As his running carried him into the area called for by Dumbledore, he found himself with a site he didn't know what to make of. One of the cleaner walls of Hogwards had been at some point lined around the bottom with feathers of various birds, as well as clean hay and raw wool, giving it a very next like look. Hanging from the wall, as if it were part of Hogwarts itself looked to be, for all intents and purposes a very round, almost feminine stomache. While hovering above the phenonmena and trilling soothingly was Fawkes, his wings stretched wide, and flames of red and blue that seemed to give off only small bits of heat were being sent into the round holder.

"Albus, what am I ... looking at? Is this a.. " Trailing off as those black eyes just kept widening. Unable to help himself, he found himself following an instinct to reach out and touch the stomache. Feeling what felt like a babies foot press in against his palm for a moment before pulling back again.

"Severus, I've done spell after spell, and I don't know how it's possible, but Hogwarts is about to give birth. And apparently, Fawkes is the father. I haven't ever heard of this happening before have you?" Asked the old man with a wide eyed look through his halfmoon specticles that gave him an almost comically owlish gaze.

For a long while Snape was quiet, brushing his thumb over that stomache, in an almost soothing gesture before then blinking, "OH dear circe. Yes you have Albus." Pulling his hand back as if one of the flames had licked at his fingers. Before looking to the old man. "Albus. The Child of Hogwarts. It was said in one of those stories that we tell our kids that it happened a long time ago back when Hogwarts was first built. That so much magic had been put into her, that she truely ended up sentient, and to give the magical community someone they needed at the time, she gave birth to a son. To help lead them."

Nodding slowly, the rather rumple-haired Headmaster seems to think a long moment, "There's only one difference between now and then. All the spells I ran said that Hogwarts is giving birth. To a girl."

It was at that moment that there was a sudden shaking of the entire building. As if somehow, or for some reason the building itself was convulsing. At the same time Fawkes, singing grew loud and then a blinding flash turned the room white, leaving them both to blink wildly until the stars finally left their eyes and had regiven them the ability to see. The relief was almost palatable in the air around them, as the softest crying sound suddenly erupted where Fawkes had landed. Staring down at a rather clean looking, and yet still very newborn little baby girl. Her mousy brown hair was in tufts about the top of her head and obviously going to be curly as it already seemed to stick out everywhere. Her eyes were the most amazing thing about her though. They were a cinnamon brown in color with flecks of amber in them that seemed to shimmer like hints of living flame. ~Hermione~ Came a whisper on the air.

Jumping at the sound of the softly crying child, Albus stood back and watched, as his normally dour faced Potions Professor had knelt down into that small nest and was wrapping the newborn child in his now removed teaching robes. Transforming them into a deep chocolate brown color almost on instinct and lifting her to his chest. The sparks between the two of them may not have been noticable by others, but they made Albus gasp and then that annoyingly bright twinkle show in his old blue eyes as the infant and teacher stared and cooed at each other.

It took a long moment before Severus looked up and cleared his throat. "Did you hear that? Hogwarts named her daughter. Hermione. Albus where should we put her? She can't be found out about." His dark bushy eyebrows curling downwards. "If the Dark Lord finds out about her, he'll take her, and keep her to control when she's older. I can't let that happen." His dark voice showing a hint of uncharacteristic gruffness.

"Mmmmmm, yes. How about your godparents Severus? Didn't you tell me the Grangers were supposed to be getting back home tonight after being abroad for the last 7 months? Lilian hasn't been able to conceive, she might take this on without so much as a second thought if you talked to her. You know that a magical child might be just what's needed to remind her and her husband that even if they aren't the strongest of magical folk they're still a part of this world. And I'm sure they'd be fine parents." Intoned the old man thoughtfully as he kept studying the young man in front of him.

Staying silent for a long moment, Snape seemed to mull this over, having heard so many times of Lilian's wish that she could have a child to love of her very own. Maybe the old man was right after all. Giving a quiet nod, he said, "Tell Minerva I won't be able to make the chess game tonight. And ... if possible, keep what happened, between you, me, and her. I don't trust anyone else to keep their mouths quiet. I'll be back sometime tomorrow so cancel my Potions class, I'm sure the students won't mind." He sneered faintly though his gaze had once again been taken in by the infant.

It took almost 30 minutes for the Headmaster to get Severus to get his head on straight enough to go and see the house-elves in making sure the child was well clothed, as well as fed before taking her to the Grangers. Not looking forward to having to explain all of this to his wife, but in this case he just had a feeling that she should probably be prepared.

To his word, Severus got the two eldest house elves to help him with the baby girl after having made sure they'd given oathes of silence as well. To say that they were happy to help was an understatement, the squalling sobs that came when he told them he had to take the little one to her new family only quieted when he said she'd be back in 11 years to go to school there.

After sending out a Patronus of a black panther to the Grangers house, and telling them he was on his way, he bundled up his burdeon as well as all the things the elves had gotten to send along and went to catch the nightbus to the Grangers home. It took about an hour before he arrived and when he stepped down and went to the front door there was a moment of pause. He'd end up seeing the child rather regularly if he put her here, but at least he could protect her this way. A moment later a sharp knock was given, and when the door opened, a rather serious looking Severus looked down into the round face of his godmother, and into her chocolate brown eyes. "Mum. I need your help." He said before disappearing into the house, with the door closing behind him.  



	2. Chapter 2

Child of Hogwarts

Disclaimer : I don't own any of the characters (though I wish I did. Only the general plotline.

Summary : For years there has been stories of 'The Child of Hogwarts'. People assumed it was Harry or any child who found Hogwarts more home than their own. Until Hermione was borne.

Note : If you don't like Ron Bashing this isn't the story for you. I warn you it's not going to be pretty for him. And it'll have a few other matches you may or may not like if you don't like things outside the norm. Such as ... SS/HG, HP/DM, GW/RL, LL/VK

Note 2 : I'm so sorry it's taken so long for me to update this story, and thank you everyone for your lovely words of encouragement. RL is still a bit stressful so I may be slow in updating but I'm not going anywhere, and if you ever feel the want to drop ideas my way I'll gladly take them.

Chapter 2 : A 'normal' (?) childhood?

A plump woman by the name of Jane Granger looking like she could have been a picture postcard duplicate for a younger looking Mrs. Kringle opened the door. Frizzy looking brown hair having been pulled up into a messy bun atop her head. While a pair of square glasses just barely rested at the top of a small button nose. The knee length pencil skirt of deep indigo that had small hints of silver and gold threading through it bespoke of the hint of the woman's rather intrinsic personality. A rather heavy looking suede jacket still wrapped around her shoulders as if she had quite literally just gotten home.

The blistering winds fluttering the rather dour looking Potions master and his robes was cold enough to give the hint of ice along the edges of his nose and having long since turned the corners of his lips blue. The only reason he seemed faintly warm would be the warming charm localized in the bundle he held in his arms even if he himself was still rather deeply chilled, though it did nothing to keep the smile from coming to the older woman's face. "Severus, love!" Her arms opening wide as a smile that seemed to brighten all of the outdoors was his greeting. Hurrying out the front door and drawing the man, as well as his cooing burdeon into a hug that the man still swore had a magic all its own as the chill slowly seeped out of his bones. Her loud squeel having gotten her husbands attention who was soon standing behind her. His own face much like Severus, if not for the softening of his gaze. John Granger as he was called, just watched the scene in silent amusement.

Shifting the wrapped up baby girl to one arm, Severus hugged the woman back, taking a moment to soak in the warmth and love she offered, he sighed as some of the tension of his shoulders relaxed in a rare releasing of his normal sneering demeanor. "Hi mum. I wouldn't have come so late but. Well." He paused and stepped inside, closing the door behind him before opening up his cloak and revealing the small child, "There's something I need to tell you, and... and I'm hoping you may be able to help me." It was rare when he asked anything of anyone without it being something that he'd done with those Slytherin tendancies of his, so they knew it was important. His dark black eyes lifting from the young infant girl in his arms, to find his godfather standing in the livingroom doorway. Stoic greetings were given and stares unblinkingly unwavering before the older man's lips twitched in amusement and silent agreement was given.

"Come in Severus, why don't you and your little one go over by the fire, I'll get you a scotch." Watching as the younger man did as he was bid. Pulling the blanket away from the little ones face but having yet to truely show her to them yet. It took a good hour, but Severus finally managed not only to thaw out, but to reveal the story that he and the Headmaster had found themselves a part of. Never once having let go of the little one, as he found more than once his thumb moving to strokes the small downy cheek and even cracking small smiles when the baby did.

"Her name is Hermione. That's the name Hogwarts gave to her. I know you've decided to live in the muggle world, I'm thinking it might be better for her, if she thought she was muggleborn. You can already feel the magic coming off of her. And even though neither of you are very strong in some things, you're both exceedingly good at concealment charms. I..." He paused for a long moment, a myriad of emotions flicking over his slender face before asking, "You just got home didn't you?" Waiting only for the slow nod of the other two. "Perhaps... perhaps you could say she was yours? I'll never be too far away. But with what is going on, I need to know she's safe and 'He' won't find out about her."

Shoulders stiffening, and a protective hold remaining on the hold of the little one, Snape looked as if he was readying himself for an arguement in the child's favor before then finding himself with his godparents arms around him. "Son. We'll gladly take her in. We'll give her the middle name Jane just like your mum's name. And we'll say that we were caught off guard during our travels. Don't worry about it. Just get Dumbledor and yourself to help us with any paperwork they may try and ask us for to make it legal." The older woman's hand patting his cheek lightly, "Such a good boy."

Yes, she was the only one other than Minerva who ever called him a 'boy' let alone still treated him as if he were 10 and one of her own. Unable to help himself, the moment the child was placed into his godfathers arms he wrapped his own long lanky hold around his godmothers middle. Whispering thanks and unable to stop the tears of worry that had begun to gather in the back of his mind, not knowing if they'd say yes or not. Even after all these years, his issues with trust were still an issue, but neither of them seemed to take it to heart. Just stroking his hair and then pulling him over to sit with the two of them and the infant child.

He didn't stay as long as he may have wanted to that night, merely making sure the proper forged documents were made for them so that they could claim the child as their own. Before then finding himself once again staring into the depths of the infants gaze and kissing her forhead lightly. Whispering at a moment when only she could hear, "I'll always be looking after you little one. Don't you fret. And I'll see you in school before you know it." Before turning to head back out into the blistery cold and disappearing within one of the wind gusts.

Though she never truely 'saw' him again, once Voldemort was destroyed, Severus never could quite stay away during the first nine years of the girls life. Seeming content to watch how the gangly child with the wild almost pixie like hair grow up and into a young girl he found himself consistantly being surprised by. Now and again while she'd skip her way down the block to the park at the corner, over the years having been caught by surprise as she would stop suddenly and he'd have to quickly do a disillusionment charm to keep her from seeing him. Always that sparkle from the gold flecks in her eye making him wonder if she could see him anyways, those deep dimples on her cheek seeming to grow deeper as if in knowing that someone was watching over her all the time.

When she was old enough for grade school though those smiles that seemed to fill the room slowly faded away to a seriousness that he knew only too well. It took him several weeks of letters from the Grangers to find out that they knew 'something' was wrong even though the young girl wouldn't confide in them. So he took it on himself to follow her to school one day. The young child having walked into her class room and was just barely at her seat when the taunts began and he found himself thrown back to his own childhood at the things being said.

"Look, it's the lil inchworm of a book worm! Heya bookworm, whatcha readin today? You still too good to talk to any of us? Come on! You have a squeeky voice to go with your minnie mouse frizz?" All the kids breaking out into peals of laughter. It was only because he knew her so well that he could tell even in her young age she was fighting to keep the emotions from showing. Instead forcing herself to just open up her book and begin reading, even the teacher giving her a snide grin, "Well... kicked out of the other groups again, Hermione? Well I suppose if you're going to stay in the room instead of going outside then you can help clean the erasers." A job that most teachers gave to students as punishments, it was no wonder the whisper amongst the other teachers and students was that she must be a troublemaker.

It took all of Severus' control not to stalk in there and drag Hermione home, instead though he used a glamor to change his appearance. Plastering a smile on his face, he waited for class to get out, before his young charge had left the room. "Excuse me. I'm looking for Madame DrosselMeyers classroom?" His voice having a baritone deep tone with a purring like undercurrent that made the teacher pause what she was doing and practically melt in her seat.

"Oh. Oh my. I umm. I'm Penelope DrosselMeyer. How can I be of ... service... for you?" Her rather ugly face softening as she was standing slowly. The look on her face having a distinct rat like attempt at being coy, unnoticingly being sent a tripping hex and instead of moving as gracefully as she knew she was able. Bouncing off the corner of the desk and on to the floor. "Oh! Oh.. I.. I'm so sorry!" Came the rapid stammering from the woman as she moved to stand quickly. Brushing her hands over her skirt trying to smooth it out as her steely green eyes flicked over to Hermione and she snapped out, "Hermione! Hurry up, I haven't any use for your dallying today, I have a meeting to get to." her gaze flicking overt the man in her doorway that seemed rather bored in his appraisal of the teacher.

Just as the teacher was about to once again make her way over to the man, again a mild tripping hex ended up wrapping her skirt about her ankles and again she landed on her side with her arm under her, the sound of breaking glass being the final sound that came before her groan of pain. This time, a rather heavy smell of alcohol came from the womans pocket the moment she went to sit up, a mortified look passing over her features. Her face turning a rather redish purple in color as she looked into her pocket only to find a smashed bottle of scotch. "Hermione Granger this is your fault isn't it! You little bug of a ch-" Barely getting her gaze up to meet his, her lips parting to continue her tirade against the cvhild that was clear across the room, "Go get me the principal! Now! This woman is intoxicated while on duty with children? Get her out of this school or I'll not only withdraw my financial assistance but I'll have this place shut down!" HIs loud growling making most of the teachers peek out their doors.

It didn't take long before the principal as well as the vice principal hurried into the room, only to gather the teachers things, rather haphazardly toss them into a box and send her on her way. Normally this would take the doing of a meeting from the school board, but the glamor he'd used was of one of the mens faces on the board itself. With the principal only then realizing hermione was in the room, the young woman crouched down and asked softly, "Hermione, what were you kept after school for today?"

The young girl looked through her lashes to the woman in front of her and then said clearly and without hint of tears, "I get picked on at recess so I stayed inside. She was punishing me for not going outside." Sounding quite a bit older than her nine years of age, still the words hit a chord with the principal as well as the incaught breath was the only responce from the adult before finally saying, "I notice you're reading Ivanhoe. You know I have a couple of other books you may like if you like that one. Why don't we go and get them from my office then I'll get you a ride home alright?" Holding out her hand for the young girl who was once again staring at Severus. Her intense stare narrowing faintly again making him wonder if she could see through the spell, before sliding her hand into the principals. "She won't be coming back will she?" She asked the man as they passed through the doorway.

Severus couldn't stop the hint of gruffness in his tone as he murmured, "No Princess, she won't be coming back. You'll be getting a good teacher tomorrow. I promise." The girl having paused again to stare at hime, her young brow furrowing rather deeply as if trying to place something before then finally letting it flatten out and instead she flashed the deep dimples at him before moving to catch up with the Principal once more.

Sighing softly Severus watched her back and then sent a patronus out to the girls parents when he was sure he wouldn't be caught. Giving them a rather cut down version of what happened that day and to be prepared for the Principal to be bringing Hermione home. He still had two years to go before she could come to Hogwarts, but he could wait. He knew something was going to be coming on the wind soon, with the red rings around the moon that night he made himself available to whatever would be needed. Little did he know that the place of safety soon wouldn't be as safe as he thought.  



	3. Chapter 3

Child of Hogwarts

Disclaimer : I don't own any of the characters (though I wish I did.) Only the general plotbunnies and the trail their hopping on.

Summary : For years there has been stories of 'The Child of Hogwarts'. People assumed it was Harry or any child who found Hogwarts more home than their own. Until Hermione was borne.

Note : If you don't like Ron Bashing, this story isn't the story for you. I warn you, it's not going to be pretty for him. And it'll have a few other matches you may or may not like if you don't like if you don't like things outside the general norm. Such as ... SS/HG, HP/DM, GW/RL, LL/VK

Chapter 3 : World, this is Hermione. Hermione, this is the world.

Having received word from his godfather that Hermione had made it home safely and with an armload of books that would make a college student cringe, Severus found himself struggling not to burst out laughing at the 'she actually told me not to bother her she was reading'. That came from the Patronus. She sounded so much like him, and thanks to the getting rid of that one awful teacher, he could now focus on the more important things.

With Patronus messages being sent back and forth over the evening, the feeling of dread that had been settled in the bottom of his stomache just a little bit earlier that evening, was forgotten. Laughing and sharing some of the messages about the little girl to Albus and Minerva who were visiting him. It was only when in the middle of a message the man who was talking suddenly lit into a pain filled yell that all laughter ceased. And would be forgotten for a very long time.

~~Severus, really. She has books I didn't even know existed till my second year in - ~~ The Patronus not fading away like it would with anyone alive. No, it turned a black in color and shattered, meaning the barer had died mid message.

Dropping the papers he'd been working on rather unceremoniously, the usually dower Professor ran and grabbed his wand, and cloak. Spinning on his heel as bot the Headmaster and Deputy followed in his magical wake. What they found when they arrived at the house made the dark man fall to his knees and cry out in agony.

Before them stood the Granger house, normally pretty and pale yellow with violet colored gardenias in the front garden, it was now black, and smoldering. The distinct scent of gunpowder mixed with dragonsbane and hellsborne unmistakeable. No one could have survived that blast. A spell made to incinerate rather instantly, not even leaving behind any embers to catch later on.

Sobbing loudly as sirens called out in the distance showing that the neighbors had in shock already called the fire department, Severus was unconsolable as he sobbed out, "Hermione! No!" It was only after he'd let his face fall into his hands again that a sound eminated from within the wreckage.

"Shhh, Severus, wait a second." Snapped Minerva as she flicked her wand and whispered, "Lumos Maximus." Sending light in the surrounding area, but giving it the illusion of a flashlight. Following the sound of debris that was being rustled and terrified child like screams she found Hermione tucked in against what used to be the bookcase. Covered in soot and holding on to what must have been her adoptive mothers locket as she just stared down at the burnt husk of a corpse in front of her. Rocking back and forth, as tears and screams of terror and confusion continued to come from the small girl. Her normally bright amber eyes a rather lifeless color as the shock had begun to set in.

Quickly moving towards the woman who's barely restrained gaelic oaths had snapped Severus out of his own sobbing, he pushed his way through the debris to the girl who didn't even notice he was standing over her. Calling her name repeartedly as she just kept crying out, rocking back and forth and hugging her knees. Ever so slowly, he slipped his cloak off of his own shoulders, wrapping it around the little girl and then picking her up, he started to move out of the wreckage. And still her eyes stared as if she were locked in the horror of what had just happened. Oddly enough, there wasn't so much as a splinter or skinned knee to be worried about.

"Severus my boy, she can't stay here." Said the Headmaster, moving to transfigure one of the beams into the a body with the same characterisitcs as the child, the three adults disappeared into a shadow, just moments before the fire department showed. Later the next morning it would have been said that all members of the family died that night from a faulty line in the gas line that was just maintenanced.

The trio now back at Hogwarts, moved rather rapidly onto the grounds, heading into the school and then down into the dungeons. After laying the girl on to the rather over worn couch, and trying to clean her up again, Minerva took over just cradling and crooning softly into the girls ear. Her eyes though never closed, and the though the crying out loud had stopped, the tears just continued to fall as if the faucet for them was stuck in the on position.

Soft blue eyes twinkled sadly from the Headmaster as he watched the young man he also thought of as a son struggle to figure out how to get through his own mourning as well as help the girl he'd been tasked to protect. "Go to her Severus. You need each other." Watching the man move to kneel down in front of the couch, purposely standing in the line of sight for the girl and just stroking her still chubby child cheek with his thumb. Tear after tear falls on to his palm, while he'd started to hum softly to her. Something in the music seeming to seep through just enough so that her eyes flicked up to meet his own gaze even as rthe tears continued to fall.

Taking one of her hands just enough to of all things, wipe off her thumb and make sure it was clean before nudging her elbow lightly. Not even a hint of a smile was given as her body seemed to know exactly what this meant, and the thumb ended up tucked between the rosebud lips as she continued to have this strange stare down. His dark hair shadowing his feathers but it was only when he sniffled rather wetly once that she turned faintly on to her side. Of all things, purposely laying her head on to the palm of the hand attached to the thumb that was stroking her cheek. Listening to his rather warbly crooning, and ever so slowly ending up letting her eyes fall towards sleep. It was only when her breaths had evened out, and even though the tears didn't stop she had loosened her grip on her own knees and thumb that he leaned down to brush his lips over her temple, shoulders shaking through his own pain.

"Come, I'll set up the guest room as hers. We don't have a choice my boy, she's going to have to stay here at Hogwarts, it's the only safe place left for her now." Came the Headmasters whisper even as his hand patted the slender shoulder. Watching his Deputy move over to begin to turn the rather cell like room into a room fit for a 9 year old girl with tastes of a 20 year old. Lavender and emerald green as well as soft silvers used to decorate. While bookcases of all shapes and sizes lined the walls. Toys, books, puzzles and games of all kinds available for not only learning from but just letting her be a child with. Finally done with the bed and bedding, she stepped back out and whispered softly, "Come on my boy, her room is done. And the bed is big enough for you to tuck in next to her for tonight. I know you won't want to be far from her."

Letting himself be led as he held that sleeping child in his arms as if she were made of the most fragile crystal, he barely realized it when he watched the old woman change the girls clothes into sleeping attire and do a cleansing charm to take away the last of the soot and grime. Then nudging Severus himself,. they'd elongated the rather feminine but not overly girly bed to fit him as well. Tucking the girl into his side as they transfigured two chairsd into lounges. Letting sleep over take them all.

It was close to ten the next morning when Hermiones voice woke them all, whispering softly, "Who're you?" And a small voice squeeked back, "I's be Mimsy lil miss. You wants hot cocoas? i'sll put butterscotch and marshmellows if you's be wantins? I's broughts breakfasts for everyone." The little girls chin just bobbed faintly as she whispered again, "Where am I? Am I home now? Are my mommmy and daddy really gone?" The edge of the bed moved faintly as the small elf climbed on to the bed, tucking herself of all things next to the fearless child that just wrapped her free arm around the small body. "I's thinks so lil miss, but yous gotsa a home 'ere, and we'll all takes care of ya. Yous needs ta eat lil miss, needs ta grow big n'strong ok? Wills yous lets Mimsy gets ya the cocoa?" After a moment there's a small squeek of surprise as the elf is hugged, and a shy kiss pecked on to the top of the craggly head before the little girl whispered, "Yes please." Tucking her face again into Severus' side.

All through this, all three adults watched from beneith their eyelids as the child never once let anything come through as if this wasn't the most normal of appearances. Twears had started to run down the chubby cheeks again before a small finger peeked out from under the blanket. Moving slowly towards Severus' side before she started of all things began to poke at one rib rather repeatedly. Never saying a word just ...

Poke.  
Poke.  
Poke.  
Poke.  
Poke.

With each poke, Severus struggled to keep himself still as if he were still asleep until finally at the last one he couldn't help but flail and roll off the bed. Landing on the floor with a thunk, she just scooted over to the edge of the bed. Barely peeking out from under the covers, as just the flyaway hair, and those amber eyes peeked over the edge. Staring into the dark black eyes and seeming to be waiting, again, there was no apology to what had happened. Almost like she expected it.

It was the other two adults that started laughing though, "Severus, something tells me she's not afraid of you. If anything, it's like she knows you already." Said Minerva, sliding off the bed and giving a groan as she rubbed at her back, "Too old for sleeping in chairs. " Sliding on to the bed behind the little girl, the old woman rubbed at her back for a moment till Hermionepulled back under the blankets and curled in on herself like a potato bug. Blinking in confusion, the two elders of the room looked at Severus who just rolled his eyes.

"She started doing this when she was about two." He says simply, moving to stand up and ruvb faintly at his nose before of all things maknig a loud stomping noise, as if leaving the room in a huff. ONly then moving to sit on the floor at the foot of the bed. Legs crossed and arms crossed over his chest with a smirk on his face. The little girl in potato bug mode waited... and waited. About three minutes later, the little bundle moved, and slithered, slid down to the end of the bed. Then curled up again and waited.

Perhaps this was a game she'd played before it's hard to tell. In either case, it was a full seven minutes before the edge of the blanket started to peek up slowly from the foot of the bed. Then peeking out of the small nest she'd managed to coccoon herself in, a pair of amber eyes found themselves staring into the black ones, and a small muffled eep was heard. The blanket being pulled down and tucked under her head dfollowing the form of her potato bug style.

Now it was Severus' turn to just start tapping at the top of her head over and over again. His face never once breaking it's rather normal expressionless gaze, but it was easy to tell this was something they'd done together back before she could probably remember.

Poke.  
Poke.  
Poke.  
Poke.

And just like Severus her arms flailed out from under the blanket as if trying to bat at a string that was being dangled in front of her. Till finally the poking stopped and again she peeked out from under the blankets. Staring at Severus a long moment before her muffled whisper came to surprise all of them, "Are... Are you Severus? Are you the one mommy was telling me about? The Prince that would always protect me?"

Not knowing what else to say, as his godmother had technically not lied given his birth mothers maiden name, he nodded and simply whispered in responce, "Yes. I'm Severus." Again his arms moving, though this time they opened in silent offer.

Not bothering to wait for any invitation, the small girl, blankets and all dashed off the bed and into the dower mans arms, burrowing her face into the crook of his shoulder. Her small fingers clinging to his shirt as she just wrapped herself around him again. Sniffling loudly but otherwise giving the one thing a child of innocense can truely give. Unadulterated and unquestioning love and trust. Not knowing what to do to this, all he could do was wrap his arms around her tightly, hugging her to him as if to shield her from the world. Not even noticing as Albus and Minerva left the two to get acquainted with each other. 


End file.
